Of stars, particle physics and bad dreams
by anandcolour
Summary: Snippets of the everyday life in the Simmons' household, a few years down the road.
1. Nightmares

The clock was reading ten past two in the morning when light and hurried footsteps broke the silence of the night. Skye opened her eyes and tapped the lamp on her bedside table on just as a small shadow placed itself on her left. She smiled softly at the toddler and propped herself up on her elbow to stay on the same eyesight level as her son.

"Hey, buddy." She whispered, worried as she caught his teary gaze. "What happened? Why are you up?"

"Bad dream," Sirius sobbed, fidgeting with the hem of his pj's shirt, the tiniest of the frowns between his amber eyes and it was breaking her heart. "can I sleep here, mama?"

Skye bit her lip. Parenting book rule number one to not have a spoiled baby says she should not let her kid sleep in the same bed as his parents because of something about independence of the couple and responsibility and _whatever_. Parenting book can eat shit because _her_ baby had a nightmare and she'll be damned before she lets him feel unsafe. Skye looked over her shoulder to a sound asleep Jemma and moved just a little closer to her so he could fit in.

"Come, baby." She said, lifting the duvet just enough for him to hop in. As soon as he was covered up, Skye snuggled Sirius closer and kissed the top of his head. "Just this once" she muttered, but he was already dozing off.

"You are convincing no one, sweetheart." Jemma's sleepy voice purred behind her and she closed her eyes, a mischievous smile on her lips. _Busted._

Her wife planted a kiss on her neck, her right arm coming to stroke carefully Skye's waistline. The hacker turned her head just in time to steal a quick kiss from the scientist, who whole hearted responded, failing miserably at staying mad.

Jemma rested her chin on Skye's shoulder and looked at their sleeping son in her lover's arms, a bright smile spreading on her lips. She knew in her heart she would do the same thing, but she couldn't ignore facts.

"We can't turn this into a habit, love."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"You wanted to name our son _Quark_. Our _baby_- I'm entitled to cuddles." She said in an undertone, leaning just a little so she could breathe in the scent of their kid's messy hair.

The blonde let a titter escape and kissed her neck once again before relaxing back into the warmth of their bed, not letting go of her wife's waist.

"Hush, now. Sleep, my love."

Skye closed her eyes and took Jemma's hand in hers, placing their intertwined fingers back on hugging their son.

* * *

><p>It was hours past Sirius' bedtime when Skye came home after a particularly tough day in the headquarters, three weeks after his nightmare incident. She slid his door open, as her ritual to check on him before bed, making as little sound as possible just to be met with an empty room. She frowned and then smirked, realization washing upon her.<p>

Careful enough, she stepped into her and Jemma's bedroom, weighing on their doorframe as she took in the picture before her. Jemma's face was resting on her hand, her body curled up around Sirius', both napping comfortably on their king bed. _Her family._

The brunette smiled, amused, and pushed herself forward, bending over her wife just enough so she could press a kiss to her lips.

Jemma's eyes shot open, guilt written all over her face when she mouthed "He had another bad dream."

Skye snorted. "Of course he did."


	2. The beginning

It takes them longer to pick a movie on Netflix than it took them to choose whom should carry their baby. Jemma, untroubled as ever, planned the pregnancy with perfection whilst Skye read every book and parenting tip she could find. Apart from all the wait, the only two things they would never get used to: back pains and trying to find the baby name.

They'd just entered Jemma's third trimester. Their time was running out, they were nowhere near the end of _the_ list and her discomfort seemed to increase with each passing week. They've found out that massaging her lower back before bed made her nights a little easier and that's why Skye had both her hands working on soothing circles when Jemma had a brilliant idea on particle physics.

"It is a perfectly reasonable name, Skye! An elementary particle, _fundamental_ to constitute matter." Jemma says matter of factly, absent minded stroking the swell on her stomach and turning to look at her lover. "It means beginning."

Skye smiles into her wife's cheek, brushing her nose on warm skin and nuzzling them closer.

"Jem, honey," She says softly and places one of her hands above Jemma's, enlacing their fingers together over the baby bump "we can't name him Quark."

In all honesty, she could think of at least ninety seven reasons why this would be a terrible idea, but she knew better than to argue in heat with a pregnant scientist, thus, she continues to rub Jemma's back with her free hand.

The scientist doesn't pout. She ponders for a minute, contemplating pros and cons on baby names as if Skye just opened her mind to endless possibilities she couldn't see before, until she settles on another idea and opens a bright smile.

"Orion."

Skye quirks an inquisitive eyebrow.

"The hunter?"

Jemma looks back at her with a hint of admiration for the hacker, who didn't fail at seeing it.

"What? I know my mythology too." Skye faux offended voice wins her a chuckle from the woman in her arms.

"I was thinking constellations. Your name _is_ Skye after all."

The brunette's heart flutters. Jemma Simmons would never cease to amaze her.

"How about Sirius?" She asks, excited. "The brightest star?"

"The scorcher. Sirius." Jemma tests, the name deep in her voice.

She smiles in reverence, turning just enough to cup her wife's cheek and whispers into her lips. "It's perfect."

Skye will never admit it, but it had a finger on her favorite Harry Potter character.


End file.
